Terrifying Mystery - Chapter 1
by Sena Aizawa
Summary: Seseorang sedang kesusahan karena sebuah "mimpi" ! apakah maksud mimpi itu ?


**Terrifiying Mystery ****（テリフィング ミステリ）****  
Prologue + Chapter – 1.  
Monday, 11 March 2013  
**

Disuatu lorong labirin tanpa ujung, ada seseorang yang sedang berlari ketakutan, nampaknya orang ini sedang dikejar-kejar oleh sebuah 'bayangan', siapapun yang ditelannya akan mati.

_*hosh, hosh, hosh*_

Orang ini sudah terlalu lelah untuk berlari, tetapi 'bayangan' itu tetap mengejarnya, dan akhirnya terpojok di sebuah ruangan, dan ruangan tersebut memiliki 2 pintu, tiba-tiba di ruangan tersebut munculah sosok '**Dewa Kematian'**, dia berkata kepada orang tersebut.

"Selamat datang, perkenalkan ! Saya adalah penjaga pintu-pintu ini, disini kamu boleh memilih pintu yang ingin kamu buka, tetapi kamu harus merelakan apa yang kamu sayangi selama ini..." kata Dewa Kematian itu dengan logatnya yang seram.

_(Orang itu mulai agak ketakutan)_

"...dan kamu tidak boleh memilih dua pintu, atau kamu akan celaka" lanjut Dewa Kematian itu.

Disaat orang itu ingin keluar dari ruangan itu, jalannya menjadi runtuh, kemudian dia berkata lagi.

"Tidak ada jalan bagimu untuk kembali dari ruangan ini, kamu harus memilih"

Orang itu menjadi takut, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk loncat ke jurang dimana jalan itu runtuh.

_*kring, kring, kring !*_

Suara sebuah alarm yang biasa dikamar berbunyi sangat keras, ternyata itu cuma mimpi, sudah kesekian kalinya orang itu bermimpi tentang hal yang sama.

Nama orang itu adalah **Oreki Houtarou**, sekarang dia sudah menduduki bangku SMA kelas 2-B IPS, waktu untuknya menjadi seorang mahasiswa sudah semakin dekat.

Setahun sudah berlalu semenjak dia bergabung dengan Klub Sastra Klasik di SMA Kamiyama, dia sekarang sudah agak aktif dalam penyelidikan-penyelidikan iseng buatan anggota Klub Sastra Klasik lainnya, mereka itu **Chitanda Eru**, **Fukube Satoshi**, dan **Mayaka Ibara**.

_(Oreki pun terbangun, lalu mematikan alarm)_

"Sialan, mengapa aku harus mimpi tentang itu lagi ?!" kata Oreki dengan nada kesal sambil tiduran.

"Sepertinya aku harus menanyakan apa maksud mimpi ini kepada Juumonji"

Nama lengkapnya adalah **Kaho Juumonji**, dia adalah salah satu anggota Klub Peramal di sekolahnya, jadi mungkin Oreki dapat memintanya untuk menafsirkan mimpinya.

"Daripada diam termenung memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku mempersiapkan diri dulu untuk kesekolah nanti"

Kemudian Oreki pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi, tapi setelah sampai di ruang tengah rumah, dia mendengar suara _shower_ dari kamar mandi.

"Pasti kakak"

Nama lengkapnya adalah **Tomoe Oreki**, dia cantik, dan perhatian ke adiknya itu, tapi sayangnya adiknya itu kurang suka dengan rasa 'perhatian' nya.

"Houtarou~ ^͜^. Apakah itu kamu, sayang ?" kata Tomoe dengan nada menggoda.

"Menurut kakak, siapa ?" kata Oreki dengan nada sinis.

"Hahaha~, kamu sinis seperti biasanya, mau aku peluk ?" dengan nada menggoda.

"Hentikanlah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kak" Oreki menolak.

"Awas ya kalo nanti _nyesel_, malah minta _jatah_ nanti, hahahaha~" kata Tomoe makin menggoda Oreki

"..."

_(Oreki pun diam sambil malu-malu kucing, dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh kakaknya itu.)_

"Aku sudah selesai~, kamu boleh masuk sekarang, _tee hee"_

Oreki masih terdiam malu karena kata-kata Kakaknya itu, kemudian dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi itu.

Setelah mandi, dia langsung bergegas memakai seragam sekolahnya, cepat _sih_, _cuma_ sepertinya gayanya _cuma_ gitu-gitu aja.

Setelah berpakaian, dia mempersiapkan bukunya, merapikan rambutnya, lalu pergi dari rumahnya.

Sewaktu di jalan menuju kesekolah, dia bertemu dengan Chitanda Eru.

"Selamat pagi, Oreki~!"

"Selamat pagi juga, Chitanda"

"Mau jalan kesekolah bareng ?"

"Hmm, boleh..."

_(sambil berjalan menuju sekolah)_

"...tapi bisakah kamu menemaniku ke Klub Peramal nanti sewaktu istirahat di sekolah ?" lanjut Oreki

"Memangnya kenapa ? Bukannya lebih cepat kalo langsung bicara ke Kaho-chan ?"

"Yah, _itung-itung_ sambil lihat-lihat klub tetangga, kenapa _enggak_ ?"

"Oke deh, tapi memangnya ada apa sih, Oreki ?"

"Sesuatu yang gak penting buat kamu, tapi ini menggangguku"

"Apa itu ? Aku—"

"_Mulai lagi deh" _gumam Oreki.

"—Penasaran !" lanjut Chitanda.

"Baiklah, aku ingin minta Juumonji untuk menafsirkan mimpi aku yang baru saja terjadi tadi malam"

"Mimpi apa ? dikejar hantu ? Hahahaha" Chitanda tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sejenis itu, tapi sayangnya bukan"

"Ooh, aku juga jadi pengen tau nih, nanti aku anterin deh !" kata Chitanda bersemangat.

"Oke, makasih ya, Chitanda" kata Oreki sambil tersenyum.

"..."

_(Chitanda tersipu malu.)_

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di sekolah, mereka pun bertemu dengan Ibara dan Satoshi.

"Selamat pagi !" seru mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi juga !" sahut Oreki dan Eru.

"Sepertinya kalian menjalani hubungan 'itu' dengan baik yah..." ejek Oreki.

"Memangnya kenapa ? kamu iri ya, Oreki ? Hahaha" balas Satoshi.

"_Nggak _terlalu sih, tapi aku harap kamu tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti waktu Valentine tahun lalu" kata Oreki dengan tegas.

_(Ibara dan Chitanda mengangguk setuju)_

"Iya deh, aku juga udah _tobat_ kalo soal itu" kata Satoshi dengan wajah yang agak malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu melihat Kaho Juumonji disekolah ?"

"Sepertinya dia sudah ke kelas, memangnya kenapa ? _Cieee _nyariin cewe _ni yeee_" ejek Satoshi.

"Alasannya bukan seperti yang kamu kira, aku mencarinya karena aku ingin memintanya untuk menafsirkan mimpi yang terjadi kepadaku tadi malam" balas Oreki.

"Memangnya mimpi tentang apa ? _Wah,_ jangan-jangan mimpi tentang _itu_ ya !?" ejek Satoshi.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu, yang ada mungkin kamu malah mentertawakan lagi apa yang selalu aku ucapkan" balas Oreki.

"Oh, ya sudah _deh_, ayo kita ke kelas ! _Keburu_ telat _nih_ !"

"Oke deh"

_(Ibara dan Eru sudah menghilang)_

"_Waduh, sepetinya para 'wanita' itu udah duluan, (sigh~)" _gumam Oreki.

Mereka pun segera bergegas menuju ke kelas.

_(Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya bel pun berdentang memanggil siswa-siswi untuk Istirahat)_

"_Hmm, aku ragu, apakah harus ke Klub Peramal, apa hanya bertemu dengan Kaho Juumonji saja ?" _gumam Oreki.

_(Lalu Chitanda pun datang ke kelas Oreki)_

'"Selamat siang, Oreki~!"

"Selamat siang juga, Chitanda"

"Anu, apakah kamu mau diantar sekarang ?" tanya Chitanda.

"Hmm, boleh deh, tapi langsung saja datang ke Juumonji-nya"

_(Mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari kelas dan mencari Kaho Juumonji)_

"Kudengar Juumonji sedang beristirahat di lapangan sekolah, yuk kita kesana !" ajak Chitanda.

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi menuju lapangan sekolah, kemudian mereka melihat Kaho Juumonji yang sedang duduk santai sambil makan _bento_-nya

"Selamat siang, Juumonji. Eh, tidak biasanya kamu hari ini makan _bento_ ?" tanya Chitanda.

"Selamat siang juga, Chitanda. Ya, pengen coba masakan sendiri sih, hehehe" celetuk Juumonji.

"Hmm~, sepertinya enak ! Boleh aku coba ?"

"Boleh, nih coba"

_(Kemudian Chitanda pun mencicipi bento-nya Kaho Juumonji)_

"Wow ! Enak ! Aku ingin membuat _bento_ seperti ini !" seru Chitanda.

"Hehehe..."

"Apa sudah selesai ?" tanya Oreki dengan nada yang agak kesal.

"_Ekhem_, sebenernya, ada apa _sih _tujuan kalian datang kesini ?" tanya Juumonji dengan gaya 'anak rajin'

"Bentar.." kata Oreki sambil berbisik-bisik.

_(Lalu Oreki mendekati Juumonji dan membisikan sesuatu)_

"I-itu kan...!?" kata Juumonji dengan expresi kaget dan histeris

_To be continued_

* * *

Maaf sekali kalo karya tulis milik saya ini jelek, _first time_ sih =.=

Review ? _Mangga mas _^_^


End file.
